


Celestial Beauty

by melroihag



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Astronomy, Carmilla's POV, F/F, Stargazing, Stars, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Poem based on Carmilla's love for Laura, whilst incorporating Carmilla's love of stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I find Carmilla's fascination with the stars very endearing and I miss these characters so much, so I decided to write a sort of poem (whether it makes sense or not) on Carmilla's love for Laura, by her comparing them to different aspects of outer space.

Celestial Beauty

She was half human, half universe  
you lose yourself in the galaxies of her eyes  
find yourself gravitating toward her,  
in any room, crowded or deserted.

Just the sound of her voice, draws you into orbit  
your fingertips trace the scattered freckles  
across her body, mapping mini constellations.

The sheer magnitude   
of your feelings for her are overwhelming.  
She radiates warmth and  
safety and acceptance,  
and you can’t help your heart rate  
from sky-rocketing.

She’s like her very own planet   
you revolve around.  
She’s the shooting star   
you wish upon.  
She’s the scintillations of twinkling light  
during a meteor shower.

On your bad days, she’s the total eclipse  
helping you forget the dark matter.  
On your good days, she’s the entire cosmos  
her smile flaring brightly.

When you’re together, it’s like a Supernova.  
You’re shooting stars  
free-falling   
at the speed of light.

Together you are stellar.  
Together you are astronomical.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably just wasted your time and I'm so sorry. But if you liked it, let me know?


End file.
